Blind Date
by Like-I-Have-A-Clue
Summary: "What if I get all dressed up and end up going bowling or to Taco Bell or… What if I look like an idiot in a tie? Should I wear a dress? I hate dresses… but what if…" I sighed in defeat and dropped my head "Why did I agree to this?" Korra hasn't been on a date in three years so Bolin takes it upon himself to set up his best friend on a special blind date! Will anything happen?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned for about the thirteenth time in the last ten minutes. I sighed and looked to the ground where my huge white Labrador was lying "Why are neckties so goddamn awkward, Naga?" I asked

She lifted her head from her paws.

"Do I really even have to wear it? I mean, what if I get all dressed up and end up going bowling or to Taco Bell or… What if I look like an idiot in a tie? Should I wear a dress? I hate dresses… but what if…" I sighed in defeat and dropped my head "Why did I agree to this?"

Naga stood and nudged my hand with her nose. I petted her head "Thanks girl. If she doesn't like dogs all bets are off; Bro's before hoes" I smiled down at her. The doorbell rang.

"That'll be Bolin" I told her before going to answer the door.

I opened the door of my small house.

"Wow! Hellooo Handsome!" He exclaimed "didn't think you could scrub up so good!"

I rolled my eyes "Shut up" _Okay, so no dress, shirt and tie it is_

"Good to see you're ready for your big blind date" He wiggled his eyebrows as he came inside. Naga barked and jumped him, licking his face while pinning him to the ground "Naga! Down! Gah! Korra!"

I laughed "Naga, stop"

She licked his face one last time before skipping over to my side.

He wiped his face in his sleeve and got up off the ground. He dusted himself off "Love you too, Naga" He sighed as he fixed his hair "Anyway, ready for your date?" He smirked at me "Oh your neck tie" he took it off me and un-did my top button "This is a date, not a business meeting; you don't want to look like some pencil-pushing stiff"

"Thanks" I scratched the back of my head "I guess I'm ready… Although I would like to know a little bit about her, I mean, I need something to talk to her about when I meet her"

"I guess you deserve that much" He thought for a moment "There's one thing I can tell you"

I waited.

He had a huge stupid grin on his face as the words "She's Mako's ex" rolled of his tongue.

My heart sank before it began to speed up with anger "…WHAT!? MAKO'S EX? MY EX-BOYFRIEND'S EX GIRLFRIEND? YOU'VE SET ME UP ON A BLIND DATE WITH MY EX'S EX!?"

"Please don't hurt me!" he cowered

Needless to say, I was fuming and ready to pummel his face in. I refrained and took a few deep soothing breaths like my yoga instructor, Tenzin, told me to do in moments like this.

"Okay" I tried to smile "Did she date him before me or after?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Did I ever meet her before?"

"… mayyyyybe, but I'm NOT TELLING!"

"Why not!?"

"Because! You're scary when you're mad. You look like you're gunna bust up my face. I NEED THIS FACE! THIS IS A FAMOUS FACE!"

"Oh please! Semi-professional wrestling and one moisturizer commercial does NOT make you famous"

"Tell that to my fangirls!"

"Your girlfriend and Ferret don't count as fangirls" I folded my arms in defiance.

He took a deep breath before changing the subject back to the date "Listen, you'll like her. Trust me"

"Last time you told me to trust you we ended up in a bar fight with one of our old wrestling rivals"

"Remember how fun that was!" His face beamed.

I sighed "I swear, Bo, if this goes belly up the only commercials you'll be doing are ones for cosmetic surgeons"

"Note taken" he squeaked. He cleared his throat and checked his watch "C'mon, we better go"

Bolin drove me to this fancy ass restaurant. He pulled up to the curb "Listen, just go in there, the reservation name is Nuktuk, order whatever you two want and I'll cover it" he smiled

"Bo, Idunno"-

"Korra, you're my bestfriend and you haven't been on a date in three years. I want to do this for you… It's the least I could do seen as you introduced me to Opal. Call it returning the favour" He winked.

"Thanks man" I hugged him.

"If things go bad just call and I'll come pick you up. If things go well"- He cocked an eyebrow -"I don't expect to hear from you at all"

I got out of the car "Later Bo"

"GO IN THERE ANS SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET YOU ANIMAL!" He drove off.

I turned to face the restaurant and took a deep breath "You can do this, Korra. It's just a date" I nodded and went inside.

The doorman didn't look up from his reservation sheet "Name, please"

"Eh, Nuktuk..?"

He finally looked up "Ah yes, you must be the other of Mr. Nuktuk's guest"

"Other?" I asked "Is she here already?"

He didn't answer and began to lead me towards a table. Once we got to the table all I could see was a pair of hands holding onto a large menu.

"Here we are" He gestured as he pulled out the seat for me. I sat down. My stomach was doing knots. He left.

She was still reading the menu. It began to get kinda awkward "So… ?" I tried my best to laugh. Finally the menu was closed and I saw her

_Holy mother of pearl. She 's gorgeous._

_Dark hair, green eyes, eyeliner on point…_

"Hi" She beamed as she held out her hand "I'm Asami"

I shook her hand "Korra" I'm pretty sure I had a huge blush on my face

There was a bit of an awkward pause as I took in just how great she looked.

"Wow" I whispered. _BO YOU ARE MY MAIN MAN!_

She giggled. _She must've heard me, damn._

"So… blind date, huh?" She tried making small talk.

"Um, yeah, It's been a while since I've been on a date" I replied

Her shoulders slouched "Same! I just get so busy at work"

"Tell me about it!" I let out an exasperated laugh before asking her "So what so you do for a living?"

She straightened her back again "Oh y'know, regular girly jobs- manufacturing cars, engineering factories, inventing machines"-

I sat there blinking I surprise

She smiled "I'm the CEO of Future Industries"

"Holy crap!" I smiled "That's, that's just… Wow! You're Asami Sato?" I laughed a little before taking a sip of water "I'm on a date with Asami Sato" I was beyond smug… and then I came crashing down "Wow" I straightened up and tried to look respectable, realising that she was a very important woman. Sure, I'd sat face to face with dignitaries, kings, Queens, even angry mobs (all in a day's work) but having her opposite me actually made me slightly nervous. I was more scared of screwing up this date than I had ever been trying to fix countries.

"What about yourself, Korra? Bolin told me you're in some kind of Peace Corps?"

And the smugness came crashing down even further "Um, yeah, it's a little hard to explain. I work separately from the government but whenever they need help they're more than welcome to call in me and my team. I can't really say much about it right now but, it's a pretty demanding job"

She let out an exhausted laugh "I'll drink to that" She raised her glass. I did the same. We drank as the waiter came over.

"Hello Miss Sato and her" - He looked me up and down - "lady-friend. I'm Vaatu, I'll be your waiter for this evening. May I take your order?"

"Oh, I haven't even gotten a chance to look at the menu. Guess I forgot"

Asami looked at me "You like lasagne?"

"More than anything!" I smiled

She looked up at the waiter "Two Lasagne a la Raava and a bottle of your finest red"

He nodded and set about fulfilling the order.

I leaned over the table "This place is fancy!" I whispered to her "I've never been in a place like this"

"Really?" She asked in reply

"Yeah, I never have the time. And even if I did, I'd probably just relax at home instead… also I'd have a snowballs chance in hell of having the cash needed for a place like this" I let out an exhausted laugh "… anyway, Asami, tell me a little more about yourself"

"What do you want to know?" She asked in reply

"Everything" I smiled "What you're interested in, what you like to read, what you like to listen to, what's your favourite tv show… do you like dogs… just normal stuff"

"Well, as you know, I'm CEO of future industries, I like fast cars, fast horses and even faster ways in filing reports" She thought for a moment "I've been trained in several forms of martial arts. Jazz music is my life! I could listen to it all day, every day. Dogs? Hmm" She pondered the make or break question "I don't own one but, I guess I like them… as long as they don't try to bite me"-

I sighed in relief internally

-"I'm guessing you have a dog?" She smiled

"Um, yeah, a pretty big one. Naga; she's a big white Lab. She's almost like a cuddly polar bear"

"I can't wait to meet her" She winked

_Hold the phone she winked at me… and she wants to meet my dog…? She's thinking ahead… wait, does this mean she likes me?_

The wine arrived and two glasses were poured for us. I smiled and said thanks to Vaatu. She took a sip and hummed

"Good wine" She seemed more relaxed

A little while later our food arrived and boy was it good. We ate and talked and laughed. We talked about anything and everything that sprung to mind; Naga, her newest inventions, kick-boxing, UFC and how Me, Mako and Bolin used to be on a team together back in the day… The restaurant began to shut up shop around us and eventually we had to leave. I walked her to her car, we were still talking and smiling the whole way until we reached her car.

She leaned against her car and I stood a couple of feet away from her.

"Y'know" I broke the awkwardness "I had no clue I could have a good time in a fancy-schmancy place like that" I pointed back to the restaurant with my thumb over my shoulder.

"Me too. I usually never do… although to be honest I only ever go to places like that on business" She replied.

"Thank you , Asami" I smiled

She snorted "For what?" She was smiling from ear to ear

"For being good company" I stuffed my hands in my pockets and edged a little closer to her "I was so nervous. I had no clue who Bolin set me up with but I'm glad it was you"

"You're not too bad yourself" She hit my arm playfully before standing straight and taking a step towards me. I swear I thought she was going to kiss me, her face was so close to mine, but then she said "You wanna ride home?"

It took a couple of seconds to register with me."Hmm?.. oh, nah, I can call Bolin, it's cool, you don't have to, I don't wanna be any trouble"

She rolled her eyes "Shut up and get in the car" she smiled

I did as I was told and eagerly ran around to the passenger side. She unlocked the car and we both climbed in.

"Wow this is a snazzy car!" I looked around the interior

"It's the newest model I'm working on. It won't be realest for another six months, this ones the prototype" She answered as she turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life before calming down to a quiet purr.

"You brought it to impress me didn't you?" I folded my arms and wiggled an eyebrow at her

"Is it working?" She asked with the same look in her eye

"Mayyyybeeeee" I winked at her.

She pulled out from the curb and set her navigation system to my house. It only took a few minutes, all the while she was telling me about the car and all of the new fixtures and fittings that older models didn't have. To be perfectly honest I was never into cars but she had such enthusiasm in her voice that I was actually interested in the fact that she designed the cup holders to be five millimetres wider to allow for more "wiggle room"

We pulled up to the curb outside my house and I began to get out of the car. "Thank's again for tonight, Asami"

"Don't say goodnight here, dummy, I'm walking you to your door. Gotta make sure a young lady like yourself gets home safe" She winked and I swear I turned bright red.

We walked up the steps to my little house before finally reaching the door. Again there was an awkward silence for a second.

"Thank you, Korra" she smiled "Been a while since I've been this… mellow. It's nice"

"I know what you mean"

_I want to ask her out again. I should kiss her, right? I want to. But what if she backs out and thinks I'm a good friend and she has no attraction towards me or I'm being to forward or-_

"Korra? You alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine, sorry. Um, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me again sometime?" I braced myself for the worst

"I'd love to"

_Holy crap! Play it cool Korra, don't ruin this_

"Cool, cool… You wanna come in?" I asked as I took my keys out of my pocket hoping that her answer would be the same

"As much as I want to, I can't. I have business to take care of pretty early in the morning"

"Oh, okay, yeah, sorry I didn't even think"-

"No, no, don't worry about it, some other time"

AWKWARD SILENCE AGAIN but this time I decided to take action. I stepped towards her and kissed her cheek. I had to get up on my tippy-toes a little because damn she's tall

"Goodnight, Asami"

I was about to turn back to open my door but she grabbed the collar of my shirt and smashed her lips into mine in a messy kiss. It took a couple of seconds but I eventually wrapped my arms around her waist and got into the kiss.

We withdrew both breathless. She reached into her purse and pulled out her lipstick. She wrote a series of numbers on my arm before re-applying it to her lips.

"Call me" She said finally turning away.

I was stood there totally love struck

She looked over her shoulder and giggled "You have a little lipstick…" she pointed to the area around her own mouth. I wiped at it and she continued walking down the steps "Goodnight, Korra" I watched her get into her car and drive away before jumping into the air.

_ASAMI FRICKEN SATO KISSED ME HOLY CRAP! _

I looked down at my arm. I held my keys in my mouth as I frantically searched my pockets for my phone. I got it out and saved the number before going inside my house. Naga ran to greet me, nearly knocking me over.

I scratched behind her ear "Girl, let me tell you about tonight!"

**AN: I'm not too sure if I'll continue this one, I might just keep it as a one shot. I just got inspiration for a Korrasami blind date AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: YOU ASKED FOR IT! BLIND DATE CHAPTER 2! ENJOY!**

_2 days._

_2 days._

_2_

_Days_

It had been almost exactly two days since my date with Asami. I was sitting in front of the phone, staring at it, in my pyjamas. I hadn't called yet and if I'm perfectly honest I was terrified.

_What does she like to do? She likes cars and building things…. Building cars?... where the hell could we build a car? Hmm… could we build a car in one date?... Wait, I don't know the first thing about cars… she could teach me… but where?... Is this even a good date idea?_

I groaned and flopped my head onto my forearms "What am I gunna do?"

Naga sauntered over to me like an all knowing queen and dropped a pamphlet at my feet.

"What is it girl?" I asked as I picked it up. It was covered in dog drool but I could still make out what it said "Dog Day at Republic Park. Dogs and owners welcome. Events; dog show, dog walking, games for dogs"- I sighed but smiled at my hairy companion –"This seems more like a day out for you than a date for humans but I guess you do have a point; Asami told me she hardly ever gets away from the office, and even the restaurant we went to reminded her of business. Plus, she's gotta meet you" I scratched her back "You've given me an idea"

I took several deep breaths before picking up my phone and dialling Asami's number. I tried to steady my breathing when someone answered;

"Hello, Future Industries, Asami Sato's office, how may I help you?" It wasn't her voice

"Um, hi. I was just wondering if Asami's there? I was hoping to speak with her" I replied, voice shaking.

"May I ask who's calling?" The woman asked

"Korra" I almost stammered

"One moment please" then she went silent for a few moments

"Korra?" It was Asami's voice

"Hey!" I could feel my heart thump faster "Yup, the one and only"

"I'm so glad you called" She seemed relieved

"Really?" My smile was getting bigger

"You have no idea how nice it is to get a phone call with someone who doesn't want your money or your business" She laughed a little.

I laughed too "Listen, um, I was wondering if you'd like to go on that date some afternoon this week? Whenever you're free"

"Oh, let me check my schedule" I heard some rustling of paper "How are you foooorrrrrr right now?"

"Hmm?"

"Right now? I have the rest of the afternoon off. Looks like it's going to be the only afternoon for a while"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. I was going to walk Naga but"-

"Oh! That sounds great! I'd love to meet her! Where will I meet you?"

"East gate of Republic Park in forty minutes?" _holy crap holy crap holy crap_

"Fantastic, I'll see you then"

"Yeah, yeah you will"

"Bye, Korra"

"Bye"- I hung up the phone –"I'm screwed"

I ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The water was freezing but I didn't have time to wait for it to get warm. I rushed and once that was done I quickly got dressed and dried my hair. I tried on a few different outfits (I want to impress her! Okay!) before settling on jeans and a button up checked shirt. I ran out into the living room "Naga!" She came running "Get your leash! We're going to the park!" She got really excited and tore off to get her leash. I threw a coat on and grabbed my keys. I looked at the time on my phone "Ten minutes to get there, okay, we can do this!" Naga ran back towards me with her leash in her mouth. I put it on her "Let's go girl. We've got ten minutes! You can stop to smell the trash and pee when we get to the park, there's no pit stops!"

She barked in agreement as I opened the door and left.

Naga decided to get me there as fast as she could, pulling me along almost at top speed. After several minutes with my cheeks being blown back to my ears, we made it to the east entrance of the park before Asami. She arrived about two minutes later which in all honesty was just enough time for me to catch my breath and let some colour return to my face.

"Hi!" She beamed

"Hey!" I waved as she walked towards us. Naga realised who she was and immediately wanted to meet her. She pulled me over to the woman and sniffed her before I even had a chance to greet her properly.

"Naga!" I whispered through gritted teeth

Asami laughed "She is a big dog!" She scratched behind Naga's ears "Hello, Naga"

Naga instantly fell in love with the dark haired bombshell.

Once my overgrown attention hog was pleased with her scratches, Asami turned to me. Suddenly it became slightly awkward. I mean, two nights ago we kissed but I guess we were both still unsure about what we were.

She hugged me "Thank you for calling"

I hugged back "Thanks for answering"

"It's nice to get out of the office" She took a deep breath "It's been a while since I was at the park"

We began to walk and talk. Soon enough the awkwardness melted and we were chatting about anything and everything. I made her laugh a lot and likewise she made me laugh. I started telling her stories about the semi-professional wrestling team I used to be on with Mako and Bolin-

"No way!" She smiled in disbelief

"Yup" I nodded smugly

"That did not happen!" She laughed, still in disbelief

"Yeah it did! I swear! I jumped from one side of the cage to the other before back-flipping off of it and pinning that guy! Scouts honour!" I argued

When her fit of laughter began to subside she reached for my hand dangling by my side and held it as we strolled. It went quiet between us but we never let go of each other's hand.

She shook her head and laughed to herself a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"I like you, Korra. I like you a lot… It's stupid, I know, we haven't even known each other a week"-

I cut her off with a kiss "I like you a lot too"

She was smiling from ear to ear as we stood in the middle of the park

"But, if it's all the same to you, can we just take things slow? Get to know each other" I smiled

"I would like that… also your lopsided smile is adorable"

I snorted and turned red before continuing to walk.

We must've walked around that park for hours. Even Naga was tired! The sun was setting and we finally stopped at one of the entrances to the park.

"I guess I better get Naga home before she falls asleep here" To be perfectly honest, I didn't want to leave without Asami

"Good idea" She scratched behind sleepy-head's ear

"Do you want to come with?" I asked. My voice getting higher towards the end of the question

"I can't. I have work to do" She looked disappointed

"Oh" I probably did too.

We were silent again.

She sighed "Screw it, I'll come over. I'm my own boss. I can decide when I process those files!"

I perked up but I really hoped she wouldn't change her mind "You sure? I mean if those files are important"-

"Pfft! Files-Schmiles! Let me go get changed out of my work clothes and I'll meet you at your place"

"Great" I beamed. _What are we even going to do!?_

"See you in a little while" She stepped closer and kissed me

_I don't think I'd ever get tired of kissing her_

"See you soon, Naga" She smiled down at her

We both walked backwards waving at each other. I didn't want to stop looking at her.

"Watch where you're going with that dog!" Someone behind me sounded angry

"Sorry!" I winced as they blew past me. I gazed back to Asami who was laughing at me. I sighed and smiled at her. I nodded to her and turned around before turning the corner to get home.

"Let's pick up the pace, girl. Gotta clean up a little bit, make the place look like a human actually lives there"


	3. Chapter 3

I slammed the door behind me "C'mon, Naga! Pick up your stuff!" I began frantically cleaning. Tossing all the mugs and plates into the dishwasher, throwing out all the newspapers before running into my bedroom and shoving all the dirty clothes on the floor to under my bed. I made the bed and headed straight to the bathroom, still in extreme-cleaning mode. It was cleaned in a flash before I went back into the kitchen/living room to see Naga picking up her toys and dropping them into their designated basket.

_TEAMWORK!_

My house was pretty small; one bedroom, a kitchen/living room and a bathroom with a reasonably sized garden out the back-

_THE GARDEN!_

I pulled open the large glass door from the kitchen leading out to the garden. The grass hadn't been cut in months and I never had time to plant anything… also I'm pretty sure even if I had the time to mow the lawn the lawnmower would just end up stuck in one of the many craters created by Naga.

Naga walked outside to me

"Guess I'm going to have to cut my losses and leave the back lawn the way it is" I sighed "There's no way I'd get it mowed in time"

I went back inside the house and searched the cupboards for the fabreeze

_Nothing worse than the stink of wet dog_

I dowsed the furniture with the spray before sniffing my own tshirt and opting to spray some on myself

_Can't be too careful_

**_DING DONG_**

_The doorbell_

I ran to the door. I stopped and did some final checks in the mirror, tidied my hair a little, straightened my shirt. I took and released a deep breath before finally opening the door.

"Hi" She stood there with a huge smile, a bouquet of flowers in her hand and an outfit that hung to her every curve, it was only skinny jeans and a tshirt but my mind went a bit haywire

_Is she French because MA DAAAAMMMNNN_

"Hey! C'mon in" I stepped aside and let her enter. I closed the door and she turned to face me

"These are for you" She said sheepishly handing over the flowers

"Oh thank you- wait, are these Blue Lilies?" I asked

She scratched the back of her neck "Yeah, I remembered that you're from the South so I thought you'd like them more than some cliché roses"

"I love them" I smiled before kissing her cheek and walking over to the kitchen. I found an empty jug and put them into it before filling it with water. "Make yourself comfortable" I called to her.

She sat on the couch "This is a really nice home you have, Korra"

I snorted "Meh, it's not much but it's all I need" I made my way over to the couch and sat next to her

"Well, it's much more homely than my house" she sighed "My father built this huge house on the outskirts of the city when him and mom first got married. They planned on filling it with children and family but…" She looked at the floor "Now there's just me" She smiled a sad smile before looking back at me.

"Asami if you ever want to stay here or want company, I'm here. One hundred and fifty percent" I placed my hand on hers

She let out a little laugh "I'm sorry, Korra, I shouldn't be saying any of this. You must be at least a level four friend before you can unlock my _tragic backstory_" she seemed in better spirits

I laughed before turning more serious "Listen, I want you to know that I'm never going to push you for answers about your past. As far as I'm concerned, I'm part of your present and, hopefully, your future. If you want to tell me then I'm all ears, if not, I say we watch some movers and have epic cuddles"

She gripped my hand "that sounds really nice. Any movers in mind?"

_Oh god I didn't think this far ahead! Nothing romantic because ew cliché….. a horror… I don't like horror buuuut maybe she'll have to cuddle into me more heh heh… HORROR IT IS!_

We started watching "_TERROR TOWER III" _because according to Bolin Terror Tower I and II are pretty crappy.

Everything was going well. I was big spoon, Asami was comfortable, the protagonist was running from this evil spirit and HOLY CRAP THIS MOVER JUST GOT REALLY SCARY

I gasped and tucked my head into her hair

"Korra?" She asked

_A scary movie was a bad idea! Why am I such a wimp! It's not real! 've faced worse than this!_

"Are you _scared?_" She asked sniggering

"…. No" I didn't remove my face from her thick hair

_"Suuuuuure"_ she didn't believe me

I bit the bullet and decided to try and watch the movie. The protagonist was walking down this dark hallway, heading towards a door. The music was eerie, I knew something was about to happen. His hand was reaching slowly for the doorknob when

***CRASH!* **And It came from the back door

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed and jumped off the couch, sending Asami to the floor

"Ooofff!"

I stood there limbs shaking, staring at the back door

"Get behind me, Asami!"

"Ugh! Korra! What the"-

"Someone's at the back door" I whispered

There was another noise. She stood up and stood next to me. We were both pretty tense as we moved towards the door, both in a fighting stance.

Next thing we hear a pathetic howl followed by a scratch at the door

_Naga_

I sighed in relief "It's only Naga"

Asami eased up as I opened the door for my four-legged-friend. She burst through the door and headed straight for Asami

"Naga!" I yelped as she tackled Asami to the ground and began to lick her face

"NAGA!" I yelled

She got off of the engineer.

My heart sank. _That's it, she's gunna dump me. No doubt about it. First I knock her off the couch, then Naga knocks her over-_

She got up off the floor

"Asami! I'm so sorry! I'd like to say that she doesn't usually do that but I'd be lying because she always does that but only with people she really likes so it's a huge compliment and also"-

She started laughing

_Huh?_

"The look on your face!" She laughed

"Wha"-

"You look so scared and confused!" She roared before putting on a mock voice "_Asami! I'm sorry about my giant dog who seems to be showing affection towards you!" _She controlled her laughter and stepped over to me before kissing my cheek. "You're cute" She made her way back to the couch and sat on it.

I'm pretty sure I was bright red at this point. Also I was speechless and I don't think I was able to move.

_This woman is too perfect_

She sighed with a smile "C'mere, dummy" she held open her arms "Let's watch the rest of the movie"  
I was hesitant but I figured I had nothing to lose.

I ended up cuddling up to Asami. I was lying with my head in her lap "It's not real" She assured me. She began to play with my hair as we both continued to watch the movie.

It was really soothing. I was so relaxed, I closed my eyes. I don't remember but I'm pretty sure I started dreaming because the next thing I know something was gently tapping my face.

"Five more minutes, Mr President. Your Cat-Monkey stole my taco" I mumbled

"Um... Korra?"

_That's not the president's voice_

I opened my eyes to see a very confused Asami very close to my face

"Hi" I yawned

"Hey there, sleepy head" She chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked, still drowsy

"Late" She sighed "We both fell asleep"

"Oh" I sat up

"Korra, can I ask you something?" Her tone was very serious

_Oh crap_

"Sure. Fire away" I tried to give my best genuine smile but inside I was panicing

She was slightly hesitant "If it's not too much trouble- I mean if you don't mind- It's perfectly cool if you say no but- I'd really like to- I mean"-

"Huh?"

She took a deep breath before spouting "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Uh"

"I mean, we don't have to do anything- taking it slow, remember? – I just want to cuddle and sleep"

"Sure" I smiled "You're always more than welcome to stay, Asami"

She kissed me before softly saying "Thank you"

I stood up and held out my hand "Bed time!"

She took it with a huge smile.


End file.
